


Pale Wings, Blue Eyes

by AnxiousCheesecake, Cernunn0s



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Trust, Voltron, angel Lance, angel au, first fic, fluff and feels and fun and fucking, future smut, human keith, human shiro, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCheesecake/pseuds/AnxiousCheesecake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cernunn0s/pseuds/Cernunn0s
Summary: Keith finds a broken angel during a walk.





	1. Prologue

Keith couldn’t breathe.

There he was, scratched and bruised, but beautiful. His pale blue wings cushioned his body. The plush, soft wings were tempting to touch. He wanted to reach out and touch this ethereal beings sun-kissed skin. Keith stretched his hand out in the direction of the boy when suddenly he stirred, looking towards him. When he opened his eyes, Keith drowned.

His eyes were the light blue of an afternoon sky and the dark blue of the deepest part of the ocean. His eyes were the sea, and Keith was willing to dive in.

“H-Hunk?” The being muttered. Keith blinked as he was broken from the spell he was under. “Sorry? I’m not … Hunk,” he said, completely confused.

“Hunk’s cooking is best, don’t you think so mi príncipe?” Now Keith was confused. This beautiful person was talking about someone else. “You must’ve hit your head, let me help you.” The boy seemed to hesitate, his eyes darting around Keith’s face as if looking for proof that he would help. “You can trust me,” Keith said as he held out his hand. “Do you trust me?”

The boy reached out and gripped Keith’s hand lightly. “I trust you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic. 
> 
> "mi príncipe" means "my prince"


	2. Are we just gonna stay like this forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding Moment!

**_“Are we just gonna stay like this forever”_ **

When Keith invited the male to his house he didn't take his huge ass wings into account. As Keith voiced the elephant in the room, Lance just smiled. (When they exchanged names, Keith didn't think any other name could suit someone as beautiful as him.) Keith gasped as he watched the pale blue wings fold onto themselves and slowly disappear but he also noticed how Lance flinched. Who wouldn’t be injured from a fall like that?

"They're... gone?" He hoped Lance didn't hear his voice crack. Simple things like this made him feel vulnerable. A voice crack, a flinch, or even a single tear. They made him feel like he was stripping himself in front of others.

"They aren't gone... You just can't see them, and if I concentrate hard enough, I can make them so people can't feel my wings if they brush past." Lance looked back at the empty space where his wings were. "But I'll save that if we're walking through a crowded area." Keith watched the blue-eyed beauty turn around and spot him staring at him. He then winked. Keith felt his face warm up. He cleared his throat and turned around.

"L-let's go... we need to clean you up," Keith mumbled, just loud enough for Lance to hear. He could feel the winged boy’s eyes looking at the back of his head. Keith never felt so small under someone gaze.

 

* * *

“You humans live in such a primitive… area” Lance said as he turned around looking at Keith´s small two room apartment. Keith never invited anyone over so his room was a mess, unlike his brother’s. Clothes were strewn over a chair, papers were spread over his desk, and his bedsheets weren't made. “Um... I didn't expect anyone to come over.” The shorter boy pulled at his black, fingerless gloves, nervously. 

“That’s alright! I understand” Lance nodded at Keith. Lance had a comfortable feeling. It made the whole room feel warm. “Now let’s check those… wings?” Keith questioned as he gestured for Lance to sit on his bed. Slowly Lance’s wings reappeared. As Lance sat down on the edge, he unfurled his wings. The wings were huge, about the length of his bed, and messy from the fall.

“Nothing’s wrong with my wings! They are absolutely gorgeous! Plus we heal fairly quickly” Lance preened while watching as his wings ruffled. Keith couldn’t agree with Lance more. They seemed to be cleaned to perfection like Lance had spent every waking hour on his wings. Wait… did angels even sleep? Is Lance even an angel?

“It seems you fell and landed on your wings so… I highly doubt it” Keith crossed his arms and stared at Lance. The blue eyed male deflated under Keith’s stare and finally sighed. “Go ahead…” Lance muttered. Keith smiled and left the room to fetch the first aid kit. Keith and his brother kept it around because Keith tended to get into fights, something his university professor brother did not appreciate.

“Here,” Keith said when he entered his room, throwing his brother’s sweatpants at Lance. “Your clothes are all ripped and dirtied…” Keith mumbled as he watched Lance stand up. Keith nodded and left the room, waiting for Lance to finish changing. He heard the door open and walked back in. Keith gulped at the sight of Lance’s torso. He couldn’t give Lance his brother’s shirt due to the wings and Keith is happy that he didn’t. For someone so skinny and lanky, Lance was very muscular. He was more defined than buff like his brother. Lance went to sit back on the bed and Keith followed. “Let’s see…” He said, crawling onto the bed so he was face to face with the pale wings. He placed the kit beside him and reached out to the wings. He stopped, hesitating. Keith gulped “May I?” His voice was loud compared to the quiet of the room. When Lance said yes, Keith placed his hand on the wings. A small tremor went through the wings. Keith expected them to be rough and scratchy like any bird feather he would find, but they were unrealistically soft and felt fragile under his hand.

“F-find… find anything” Lance breathed out, shudders running through his body. “I… have a question,” Keith said as he continued to run his hand through the feathers on Lance’s wing, trying to find some time of injury. Even though Lance did say that he recovered quickly, there was no harm in checking. 

“Fire away, Cowboy” Lance answered. Keith had so many questions, so many and not enough time. “Are you an angel?” Keith said straight to the point. “You hit where it hurts, don’t you?” Lance laughed dryly, confusing Keith. What did he mean?... “Ya, I’m an angel,” Lance said with a smirk. 

“Now are you gonna tell me I’m beautiful?” The angel raised his eyebrow. Keith simply huffed and continued his search for a wound. He stood up and walked over to the other wing. He continued his quest. The silence that stretched between them wasn’t awkward. The only sound was the two males breathing. 

“Lance… What are you doing here?” Keith asked breaking the silence. 

“I fell while I was flying! Just having fun!” Lance smiled at Keith. The smile was blinding and he sighed believing the story. “Well… It looks like your wings are fine” Keith stepped away from the bed and placed a hand on his hip. 

“I recommend that you stay a bit to rest before you leave,” Keith said without a hint of emotion. Lance tilted regarding his room. “Am I sleeping here? Or in the other room?” 

“This room but you’ll have to be quiet because my bro-” Keith gasped and whirled around to look at his bedside clock to see it was 7:13 pm. He then heard the turning of keys at the front door. “Lance! Stay here and stay quiet!” Keith hissed and ran out of his room. The boy closed the door behind him and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water and leaned against the counter, pretending to act as if nothing had happened. 

“Keith? You here?“ He heard his brother call out. Keith replied by telling him that he’s in the kitchen. His brother then walked in and placed his suitcase on the small dinner table. His brother, Shiro, was a professor at the Garrison University. His attire currently consisted of a gray suit and light blue tie. Shiro was one of the most loved professors, by both genders. His physique, hair, scar and prosthetic were all qualities that, in his classmate's words, made him hot. Keith won’t disagree but hearing people talking about his brother like that is… disturbing.

“So how was your day off Keith?“ Shiro asked and laughed when Keith just grimaced. The shorter boy then smiled and patted Shiro on the shoulder. 

****  
  


“Take a nap… you can mark papers when you wake up. And… I’ll make dinner“ Keith was cut off by a small chuckle from Shiro. Keith frowned and crossed his arms. It was well known in their family that Keith cooking was a bad idea. Shiro then opened his mouth to say something when a loud crash stopped him short. Shiro whipped around and stared at Keith’s door. 

“What was that?” His brother asked walking towards Keith’s room. Keith rushed after him assuring his brother that it was nothing. Shiro reached for the door knob. Keith yelled no as he opened the door. Shiro then froze at the sight. 

“Keith… What?“ Shiro sighed and looked at Keith with a disappointed look. Keith held his breath not knowing what was to come.

“How many times do I have to tell you to clean your room!“ Shiro complained. Keith eyes widened and peeked into his room to see it empty of a particular angel. Although his digital clock was on the floor. 

“Clean up your room and then you can ’make’ dinner“ Shiro rubbed his temple and walked over to his room. Keith groaned and stalked into his room. A tap on his shoulder made him whirl around to face Lance.

“How?!“ Keith whispered loudly. Lance simply smirked. 

“An angel never tells their secret...“ He placed a finger on his lips as if telling Keith to be quiet. 

“What am I gonna do with you?“ Keith asked with a smile.

“I don’t know. But I would love to know“

Keith rolled his eyes and watched Lance talk about all the things Keith could do to him. Which including grooming his wings for hours. Keith wasn’t prepared when he was walking through the forest and found Lance. But now… Keith was looking forward to spending his time with Lance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for Chapter 2! I wasn't planning on making it a multichapter fic.


	3. If you keep an open mind, you'll discover a dark secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have a nice (date) day in the city.

**_“If you keep an open mind, you'll discover a dark secret”_ **

Keith couldn’t stop the blush appearing on his face.

There was Lance, wearing one of Shiro’s grey t-shirt which happened to be hanging off his right sun-kissed shoulder. He wore Shiro's black sweatpants that hung low on his well-sculpted hips. Keith looked away, but it hurt to tear his eyes away from something so… pretty. Lance was a sight but what would you expect from an angel. Keith headed towards the front door of his apartment and saw Lance struggle to put on some light blue shoes. He was leaning against the creamy, pale walls. A pout visible on his face as he continuously failed to tie the shoelaces. Keith sighed and crouched down in front of him.

“Here let me help” Keith smiled and grabbed the laces. He heard Lance huff as Keith tied the laces of the shoes. With the few days he had spent with Lance, Keith had learned a lot. Lance was picky about the clothes he wore and he tended to go for more loose clothing. Lance would try to challenge him at anything. Lance didn’t like to ask for help. After tying the laces tight he stood up and looked up at Lance. He chuckled at Lance’s pout.

“Lance… you’ve only been down here for a few days. You can’t expect to learn everything about us humans in that amount of time.” Keith explained as he grabbed his keys from off the key hook and turned to look back at Lance who was sporting a bigger pout. Keith opened the front door and gestured into the hall.

“C’mon Lance… It’s your chance to learn more about us” Keith said with a small smile knowing that would grab Lance´s attention. And he was correct as Lance perked up and ran through the door with a loud ‘yes’. Keith quieted Lance as they headed to the elevator. Lance stood in front of the elevator doors confused.

“What is this.... strange contraption?” Lance looked up and down at the large metal doors. Since the day Keith had found him Lance wouldn’t stop asking questions about various ‘human’ things. Sometimes it would get on his nerves but right now Keith found Lance’s curiosity endearing.

“It’s an elevator. It takes you up and down the apartment. Remember when I first brought you here? We used it then. I live on the tenth floor so taking the stairs all the time isn’t the best option.” Keith explained and watched Lance’s eyes widen in recognization.

“I remember now! I was kinda out of it so the first day was a blur” Lance looked back at Keith with a big grin. Keith simply nodded and walked up to the buttons that were on the right side of the elevator doors. He pressed the button that pointed down and stepped back waiting for the doors to ring and open. Keith watched as Lance looks around the area. The floor was covered in a light grey carpet and he noticed Lance look at a darker spot in the corner. Lance made a disgusted face and Keith tried not to laugh. A small sound escaped from Keith and Lance turned around quickly to look at Keith.

The shorter male looked away quickly and pretended nothing happen. Before Lance could say anything the elevator beeped and the doors opened. Keith walked into the elevator, followed by Lance. They fell into silence as the elevator doors closed. Keith pressed the button for parking level one and then leant against the railing and crossed his arms making his muscles stand out. His muscles aren’t as prominent as his older brothers but Keith definetly had muscles from working out so often. Keith stared down at his hands watching how his hand moved underneath the leather of his fingerless gloves. He remembered this morning when he pulled them on, Lance had started laughing. Lance had simply said that the gloves were pointless and his fashion sense was terrible. Keith scoffed and continued getting ready. He was now wearing a black tanktop, a red and black plaid button up that was tied around his waist. He finished his outfit with black jeans and black converse shoes. Keith's outfit was perfect and Lance just didn´t know an amazing outfit if it smacked him in the ass. Which was a very perky-

Keith’s thoughts were interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from Lance as soon as the elevator starts moving down. He watched as the brunette's knuckles whitened as it tightens around the railing. Lance looked tense and stared at the doors as if waiting for them to open. He seemed to be ready to run out as soon as the doors crack apart.

“Lance?...” Keith stepped forward, reaching out when Lance looked quickly at Keith. The eyes that he loved so much showed so much fear that it broke his heart.

“Lan-” Keith started.

“Hm? What is it, Keith?” The fear in Lance´s eyes vanished as fast as it appeared and he let go of the railing.

“Nothing…” The shorter male scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Keith was sure he wasn't seeing things. He saw the fear on Lance’s face. Keith looked at the doors as they opened and watched as Lance hurried out. He followed suit and shook the keys in his hand.

“Are these what you humans use to get around?” Lance asked as he looked around at the various coloured vehicles. Keith responded with a quiet yes still shaken by the previous events. He then walked towards a closed off area in the underground parking lot. They weaved through the various cars until the two males stopped in front of a shiny red motorcycle. Keith touched the black stripes that ran along the sides. He was always proud of his cycle. The way it sounded on a quiet night when they rode through the empty streets. With a small smirk he grabbed the two helmets that were locked onto the cycle. He tossed the black helmet to Lance who caught it and looked at it curiously.

“You put it on your head,” Keith told Lance. To demonstrate he put on his red helmet and flipped up the visor. Lance scrunched his eyebrows and placed the helmet on his head. Keith then burst out laughing. He held his sides as tears sprung from his eyes.

“Hey! What are you laughing at?” Lance huffed and crossed his arms. It took a few more seconds before Keith could breathe again and was able to form words.

“Your helmet. That´s not how you’re supposed to wear it” Keith covered his mouth and continued to laugh. The black helmet sat on top of Lance’s head with the front facing backwards. Keith stood on his toes and picked up the helmet off of Lance´s head. He turned it around and put it back on. Lance hesitantly opened the visor to peek at Keith.

“Come on! Onto the bike” Keith gestured to his motorbike. He held out his hand which Lance took reluctantly. Lance swung his long slender legs over the bike seat and sat down. Keith sat down in front of him and flipped down the visor. The shorter male informed Lance to do the same which, after some questions, he finally did.

“You... You might want to grab on” Keith said with a smirk. Before Lance could say anything he started the engine and drove full speed towards the parking exit. Lance’s question was cut off by a scream and Keith felt arms wrap around his waist. Lance buried his face into Keith’s shoulder and was muttering how stupid he was for letting Keith do this. The warmth from Lance’s body seeped through Keith’s tank top protecting him from the cold. At that moment Keith was glad that the helmet covered his blushing ears.

* * *

The smell of caffeine wafted into his nose when the two entered the cafe. The Lion’s Den was a renowned cafe, it’s customer’s mainly being sleep-deprived college students and elderly couples who just wanted a scone. Lance followed Keith around the small brown tables that littered the cafe evenly as he lead them to the front counter. A short pudgy male, with a goatee and bushy eyebrows, was waiting for the two with his chin  in his hands. He straightened and brushed his hands on his apron.

“Sal! A friend of mine needs to stay with me. Is it alright if he just… lurks?” Keith gestured to Lance who waved shyly. Sal huffed and nodded opening the counter door to let the two teens in.

Keith hurried into the back to grab his apron. He pulled on his plaid button up on and then tied the apron on. Lance watched as Keith took out a hair tie and tied up his hair.

“Lance, you can stay here in the back or sit at one of the tables,” Keith said while taking off his fingerless gloves and stuffing it in his pocket. The shorter male walked out from the storage room and headed towards the coffee machines that sat on top of the clean white counter.

“Can I help you? Where I live they call me Lance the Supreme Comestible Creator!” Lance pronounced proudly with a fist to his chest. Keith raised an eyebrow and simply dismissed it with an ‘Okay”. Lance’s smile widened and took two long strides so that he was beside Keith. He took an order from Sal and showed Lance the works. The brunette nodded and got to work. He grabbed the next order and started to make the drink.

Keith smiled watching the male go through order after order. Heh… Lance had a knack for this. “Um excuse me, sir?” Keith turned to see a woman and few other people standing behind the counter. “Yes?” He asked, wiping his hands as he walked over. “Our drinks are very sweet. Did you mix it with someone else?” The woman tilted her head as she asked. Keith raised an eyebrow.

“No… I don-” Keith sighed realising the problem. “I am so sorry. I’ll redo your drinks!” He apologised before hurrying over to Lance.

“Lance! What have you been doing with the drinks?!” Keith asked as he watched the angel finish off another one. Lance turned around to face Keith, confusion prominent on his face. Keith angrily grabbed the drink from him and took a sip. Which Keith had realised too late was a bad idea. Keith sputtered and spit out the drink. Lance rubbed his back as he coughed.

“So sweet!” Keith gestured at the drink. “What do you mean?! It’s perfectly fine! It almost tastes like Nectar!” Lance placed a hand on his hip and waved his other hand around. “What the fuck is Nectar?” Keith hissed. He then sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Lance was still unfamilliar with humans so he had to be easy on him. “Listen Lance… We humans can’t have something that’s too sweet. Alright? Just… Why don’t you go sit down?” Keith whispered as he started to push Lance through the counter door and towards an empty table.

Keith then left the male by himself to tend to all the upset customers.

* * *

When the rush was done and all the upset customers were satisfied Keith let himself relax. He wiped his hands on his apron before turning to see Lance looking out the window. His shoulders were slumped and he looked… sad. He had to make it up to him for getting angry.

A few minutes later Keith sat down across from Lance. He slid a warm coffee cup towards Lance. The angel looked down at the coffee, surprised.

“I… I felt bad” Keith mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s sweet just the way you like it” Keith watched as Lance perked up at his statement. He couldn’t help the smile that appeared as Lance sighed at the taste of the coffee. “Thank you, Keith!” Lance said happily before taking another long sip.

“My shift is over in 10 minutes… We can look around the area, maybe buy you some clothing before heading back home?” Keith rested his chin in his hand. After Lance finished and agreed to the mini shopping trip they headed out.

The next two hours were spent trying on clothes and the two arguing over who’s fashion sense was better. Keith noticed how Lance kept on glancing over at the women's section. After some convincing, Keith took him over to that section. He couldn’t help but smile as Lance looked at all the outfits. Lance finally picked an outfit and hurried over to the changeroom. Keith patiently waited outside. He was leaning against the wall, texting Shiro. Shiro was going to be out with friends so that means Lance can frolick around the house without having to worry about his brother in.

"Keith? How does it look?” Keith looked up and almost dropped his cellphone. In front of him stood Lance who simply smirked at him. Lance was dressed in a navy blue skirt which had small white stars all over. His top was a long sleeved plain white shirt. Keith couldn’t help but blush at the sight of Lance. His eyes trailed down those long legs. Lance knew He looks absolutely beautiful.

“Let’s go buy the clothes and head home…” Keith rasped out before looking away. He heard Lance laugh before heading back into the changeroom. After Lance had changed and they bought the clothing, the two left the clothing store.There was comfortable silence between the two as they walked to Keithès parked motorcycle.

“Lance? I wa-” Keith was cut off with Lance placing a finger on his lips. His eyebrows creased with confusions as Lance shushed him. “Home now… We’ll talk later” Lance muttered as he looked behind him. Without saying a word keith complied. The slipped on the helmets, climbed onto the bike and headed home. Throughout the drive all Keith could think of was Lance’s serious face. What had he seen that made him react like that? That made him tense up and had to tell Keith to be quiet. He grits his teeth as he sped up. He’ll find out as soon as he gets home.

Keith impatiently parked the motorcycle when the reached the parking lot. He then stomped to the elevator and huffed as the elevator took his sweet time to get to his floor. Keith rushed out in a hurry and headed to his room door. He opened the door and let Lance in who seemed pretty calm compared to 15 minutes ago.

“So what was all that about, hm?” Keith asked as he closed the door behind him and dropped the shopping bag onto the ground. Lance turned and leant against the wall with his arms crossed. “Someone was following…” The taller male huffed.

“Following?” Keith’s eyebrows creased in confusion at Lance’s words.

“I can’t explain right now. But if they followed us then you and your brother are in danger” Lance pushed off the wall and walked over to Keith. “I can help you but you have to trust me… alright?” He tilted his head waiting for Keith’s response.

“I… As long as Shiro’s coming!”

“And where am I going?” A low voice said behind Keith. Keith whirled around to see Shiro behind him with his arms crossed. “You! You said you’ll be late!” Keith took a step back trying to find a way to maybe hide the tall lanky male behind him.

“Party was cancelled… Now, who are you?” Shiro nodded at Lance. Keith looked between the two males as they stared each other down. He gulped waiting for one of them to say something.  

“Your ticket out of here” Lance smirked, breaking the silence and held out his hand. Without hesitation and knowing what the angel wanted, Keith grabbed Shiro with one hand and Lance with the other. “My wha-” Shiro’s words were cut off with a shout as Keith’s vision turned white.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's Tumblr: [Hippotron](https://hippotron.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Artist's Tumblr: [Saintoftoasters](http://saintoftoasters.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please reblog art from[ here](http://saintoftoasters.tumblr.com/post/163529039606/i-did-a-thing-for-reincarnatedcheeses-cute)


	4. Better Heads Need Shut Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels? Angels.

**You should've got a better bed**

**Better for your head**

**Better heads need shut eye**

 

A scream ripped through his throat, gut rolling and wet eyes widening in fear. The tears spilling from his eyes quickly dried as the air blew past him. Keith’s teeth clenched together, emotions sweeping through him in inconsistent waves and making his mind reel in confusion.

 

Fuck.

 

Lance had to end up teleporting, or whatever voodoo magic he did, in the fucking sky. The wind burned against his skin, clothes, and hair rippling around him as the descent to the land beneath him quickened. Any second now he was going to be a pancake, one that wasn’t very appetizing.

 

Keith needed to look around for Lance and Shiro but even moving a single finger was a struggle. A choked sob left his throat. Oh god, he was going to die. Eyes shut tight, Keith ran through every regret and wish he had. Unsurprisingly his list of regrets was huge compared to his wishes. There were only two or three… maybe a few more after meeting Lance.

 

His lists seemed to be growing the longer he was around with Lance. The angel was a real pain in the ass but he was glad that he got to meet him. Even if they had only known each other for a few days.

 

And right when Keith was, fortunately, ready to die he heard the unmistakable sound of wings. Strong arms grabbed him, jerking his up body and then… Keith wasn’t falling anymore. His hands instinctively reached out and wrapped themselves around the neck that he had pictured running his hand over so many times.

 

Keith pulled himself closer, sighed and finally willed his eyes to open.

 

“Looks like you’ve fallen for me,” the same warm smile that haunted his dreams looked down at him. He would have scowled at Lance for that pickup line but Keith could only watch Lance’s face shift into a determined frown before the soft wings launched them towards a speck in the distance. It only took Keith a few moments to figure out what it was…. Or who it was.

 

Keith’s arms tightened slightly around Lance’s neck.

 

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Keith could hear the grimace laced in Lance’s voice. He didn’t want to take his eyes off of Shiro who was still falling to his doom. Lance’s long, slim wings flapped just a fraction faster. A fraction too slow in Keith’s book.

 

Than Keith lost sight of Shiro. His brother had disappeared through the clouds. Lance had stopped flying, the two hovering above the clouds.

 

“Why aren’t you going after him?!” Keith yelled frantically at Lance, punching him in the shoulder.

 

“He’s going to be fine. Trust me…” Lance smiled, looking absolutely exhausted and he guessed Keith would be too if he had to fly around carrying a 165-pound male. 

 

“How can you say fine?! Shiro could be a pancake any second now!” Keith grit his teeth. There was no time to take pity on Lance, especially when his brother might be dead. He reached out and punched Lance in the chest.

 

“Lance! Please! My… my brother” Keith’s voice cracked. Shit… He shouldn’t be getting like this.

 

“Please…” His whimper quiet in the evening sky. Keith pulled himself closer gripping onto Lance’s shirt. His chest hurt, the possibility of Shiro’s death was cleaving his heart in two.

 

“Keith…” Lance’s whispered, breaking his stream of broken pleas. 

 

“He’s okay… Look!” Keith followed his gaze to see…

 

“Shiro!” Keith cried out and scrambled in Lance’s arms.

 

“Woah there!” Lance laughed, tightening his grip on Keith. Shiro was holding onto someone else, who was flying towards them. Their wings coloured brown with streaks of golden and broad compared to Lance’s. 

 

“Glad to see you’re alive!” The man carrying his brother smiled. His features becoming clearer as he flew closer. The angel had a round face, a big grin, and short dark brown hair. His arms were broad and muscular. He was a different muscular than Shiro, a more huggable one.

 

“Keith! You’re okay!” Shiro said from the angel’s arms. 

 

“Of course he’s okay! He’s with me.” Lance flashed his signature smile which was met with a deadpan stare from Shiro.

 

“Need I remind you but  _ you _ were the one who got us into this situation in the first place.”

 

“Ooooo burn!” Lance’s friend said with a laugh. Lance followed with a pout, that Keith kind of found cute.

 

“Okay! Enough chit chat, Hunk. Can we go home? I’m exhausted as fuck.” If Keith wasn’t paying attention to Lance than he wouldn’t have noticed the bags under his eyes, or the droop in his shoulders, or the way his muscles rippled and tensed just to keep the two up and in the air.

 

“Let’s go bud…” The angel, Hunk, turned and flapped his wings hard causing him to fly high up into the air. Keith waited for the familiar drop in his stomach and when it didn’t come, Keith looked to Lance. 

 

His gaze was on Hunk, whose wings had carried him far away. Keith hears Lance take a deep breath to fill his lungs before following after Hunk.

 

Keith yelped when they shot up into the air, arms quickly wrapping around his torso. The flight was a comfortable quiet. Something they would lapse into once in a while. Lance was too exhausted to talk and Keith was willing enough to relish in the silence (and maybe he might also be scared of heights.)

 

Lance weaved in and out of the clouds, the dampness of them sending a shiver through Keith. He would have enjoyed the view of the setting sun peeking through the white wisps of cloud but he was more focused on making sure he didn’t fall. 

 

“You holding up? We’re almost there…” Lance asked. 

 

“What do you mean ‘holding up’?” Keith bit back. He should be asking Lance that, he wouldn’t be surprised if Lance went to sleep for a good day after today’s events.

 

“I mean… you’re scared of heights. Aren’t you?” Lance’s blue eyes flicked down at Keith for just a second before training back on the path of their flight.

 

“I’m no- Ah!” Keith yelped, his throat constricting from the sudden short drop. He opened his mouth to bite at Lance.

 

“S-sorry… We’re- We’re almost there,” Lance interrupted seeming to say that string of words to reassure himself more than Keith. Keith grit his teeth in guilt and anger. Anger for Lance getting them into this situation. Guilt for being a useless fuck.

 

The rest of trip was is silence. It wasn’t awkward nor was it comfortable. There was a hint of something lingering there. Something that won’t let him relax. 

 

Seconds turned to minutes until finally, Lance announced that they were here.

 

Keith never really dwelled over what  _ here  _ was. He always thought it was a small house on top of a mountain, a place only an angel could reach. Oh boy… was he so wrong.

 

His eyes laid upon the most magnificent place. It stretched on for miles, spotted with buildings of pristine white and the occasional flash of colour from the specks of angels flying around. All of it was resting on top of a cloud and Keith thought that he lost his mind. That this was one crazy dream.

 

“Welcome to Altea,” Lance smiled, swooping towards the city. With those words, Keith knew that this wasn’t a fucked up nightmare and that it, in fact, was reality.

 

“You can close your mouth now,” Lance said with a chuckle. Keith shut his mouth, realizing that he was gaping the whole time. Keith frowned, making Lance laugh a bit louder, and Keith may be a bit happy that he did make him laugh.

 

Their descent allowed Keith to get a better look at Altea, the buildings looked similar to the Roman and Greek buildings that were always depicted in books. Angels from left and right flew around the two, many eyeing Keith as they flew past.

 

“Where exactly are we going?” His eyebrows scrunched as Lance continued flying.

 

“The Castle.” 

 

“The what?” Keith started panicking. A castle? Why would Lance take him there? Was he some sacrifice? Was he going to get taken to the cells? Did they even have cells?

 

“Calm down Keith. We don’t bite,” Lance’s voice was calming and strong, causing him to relax. The way he spoke would make anyone trust him instantly. It reminded him of the windchimes that his parents had hung up on the front porch, a tinkle of reassurance in the storm.

 

As the castle got nearer, their descent got faster. “Are… are you going to land on the clouds?” Keith scrunched and pursed his mouth in confusion. Even if there were multiple buildings resting upon the clouds, Keith was sure they were going to fall through it as soon as Lance rested his feet on it.   
  
Lance simply shrugged, a playful smile gracing his lips. He flapped his wings, the ground getting closer and closer.   
  
“Um, Lance? Lance!” Keith threw his hands over his face, covering his eyes. After a few seconds, Keith peeked out between his fingers. They weren’t falling or flying. They weren’t moving at all.

 

“Welcome to the front of the Castle. Now I love having you in my arms...” Lance wiggled his eyebrows.   
  
“But you got to get out of them eventually.”   
  
Keith rolled his eyes and leaned over to look down at the clouds beneath Lance’s feet. He gnawed on his lower lip, anxiously. Lance wasn’t human so it was quite possible that that was the reason he could stand on the clouds. Not only that but he also had some big ass wings.   
  
Keith sighed, head rolling back. It was now or never. Keith scrunched his eyes closed, took a deep breath and jumped out of Lance’s arms. The sensation of falling was there for only a split second before his feet hit solid ground.   
  
Keith slowly opened one eye to see that he was not free falling again.

 

“I told you… now let’s get moving. I really want to sleep.” Lance walked pass Keith, arms above his head as he stretched. Keith’s eyes trailed over the lean muscles of Lance’s arms, going taut and rippling from stretching. 

 

“You coming?” Lance’s voice broke through his trance. He blinked a few times and smiled sheepishly. Keith took a few slow steps to test the water before walking after Lance. 

 

The gate entrance loomed over him, black curling obsidian a stark difference against the clouds and the Castle. Two guards stood on either side of the gates, both holding a spear on their right side. Lance was walking towards the one on the right who was tall and broad, his build somewhat similar to the other angels. His long black hair flowed over his shoulder complimenting the light blue guard uniform.

 

“Sir Lance. Welcome back.” The guard said, bowing his head before looking at Keith.   
  
“Good to be back Vayleus.” Lance smiled and stepped to the side to let the guard get a better view of Keith.

 

Vayleus’s eyes widened at him, a reaction he was starting to get used to. It must have been because he had no feathers whatsoever. Vayleus had enough feathers to account for the both of them. His wings were fluffier and bigger than Lance’s. The black feathers were grouped closer to his body which eventually spread out into a pristine white. The feathers swept into a sharp point that brushed against the clouds beneath his feet and stirred them up. His wings laid relaxed, though they shifted as if ready to jump into flight.

 

“Sir. Princess Allura and the Altean Royal Court have been very worried about your disappearance. Sir Hunk was very happy to hear about you… even if you were falling to your doom.” The glint in Vayleus’s eyes held a sort of amusement that only close friends could share and Lance being who he was was able to return it.

 

Keith felt a pang of what felt like jealousy in his gut. He never had that one friend that he could connect to. It was always Shiro and only Shiro. He thought his brother was the only person he needed but now the feeling of regret coiled around his gut and squeezed.

 

“Are Hunk and his package inside?” Lance placed a hand on his hip, a grin forming on his lips when Keith whipped around to glare at him. Keith felt the frown on his face deepen as Lance’s smile didn’t disappear. That smile did make his stomach flip inside out but he didn’t appreciate Lance calling his brother a ‘package’. There were times when he enjoyed being around Lance. Loving his smile and his stupid jokes but there were other times where he just couldn’t help but be angry at Lance. This angel seemed to get on his nerves quicker than others.   
  
Before Keith could open his mouth to say something, Vayleus replied to Lance. 

 

“Yes, Sir.” Vayleus bowed his head and moved to the side. His big wings started to unfurl and Keith had to step back in order to not get hit. He turned to look over at the other Guard doing the same thing. The two flew up in unison and stopped near the top of the black gate. He would have thought of this as impossible but here he was watching two Angels push apart the heavy, creaking gate with their bare hands.

 

Keith felt the warm grasp of Lance’s hand around his and without a word he pulled Keith through the gates. His heart skipped a beat and his anger at Lance slowly disappeared. 

 

Now Keith had already seen the castle from the air and through the gates but none of those views could compare to what he was seeing as he walked up to it. The garden leading up to the castle had him in awe. The different shades of blue, pink and purple, blending together with the off-white stone that they were planted in. The sound of chatter filled Keith’s ears as people mingled and laughed in the gardens. 

 

The atmosphere was warm and welcoming. It was something Keith had expected. If Lance was from here then the others here were bound to be as energetic as him.

 

Keith tightened his grip on Lance’s hand, suddenly being conscious of it again. The sudden feeling of Lance rubbing circles over his knuckles was a bit shocking. Keith slowly pulled his hand away from the angel. It wasn’t something he needed… or wanted.

 

Before he knew it the two were through the castle doors and inside.

 

Keith had been living his life inside of an apartment building for as long as he could remember. The interior of the castle was massive and just fucking beautiful compared to that shithouse he lived in.

 

The candlelit chandelier that hung from the high ceiling, washed a warm light over the walls and bathed the winding stairs that led up to a floor which diverged into many hallways and rooms. Light from a stained glass window casted a rainbow of colours across the floor. 

 

An indistinguishable figure had their wings curled around their body. A baby rested in their arms and was held close to their body. From what Keith can see the angel was someone of very high power and probably well known if they were forever ingrained into the castle.

 

“That is Afriel. Angel of Youth.”

 

Keith let his eyes leave the stained glass and looked up in the direction of the stairwell. A man with a very large orange mustache stood at the top of the of the stairs. His hands were clasped behind his back and he stood straight. 

 

Keith then noticed something else. The man only had… one wing. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion and curiosity. 

 

Before the question could leave his mouth, the older man started to climb down the stairs.

 

“We have many stained glass windows around the castle. Ariel, Cassiel, Charmeine, Dina and so many more. They are our ancestors and were the ones who birthed us.” Keith felt a cold shiver run through him when the man’s eyes landed on him.

 

“Who birthed you.” He added with a smile. His eyes then traveled away from his face and landed on something else.

 

“Lance my boy,” The man walked over when he had reached the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“Coran. Glad to see you still remember all of those angel names.”

 

“Glad to see that you don’t remember any.”

 

Lance let out a dramatic gasp and placed a hand on his chest. “I do remember!”

 

“Angel of Harmony.”

 

“Zuriel”

 

“Angel of Creation”

 

“Xapham.”

 

Keith watched the two go back and forth. He knew this wouldn’t end until one would give up. So he stepped away and headed to the stained glass window. He reached out, fingers grazing over the bumps and grooves of the various pieces. His traced over the light pink flowing clothing that the Angel Afriel was wearing. 

 

Looking at this window left an odd feeling in his gut. It felt as if this wasn’t the first time he saw this. Keith was sure that he had never been anywhere other then with his family and wouldn’t the angels have recognized him by now if he had been here?

  
Seeing this art beforehand wouldn’t have been possible. He didn’t even have any fucking wings. Maybe he saw it in a random book that he just picked up to flip through.

 

“Keith”

 

He turned at the sound of his name to see that Coran and Lance were done with their intense conversation. Lance had that soft smile on his face as he beckoned him to follow them. Keith glanced back at the stained glass window before jogging over.

 

The three climbed up the stairs, with Coran and Lance chatting quietly in the front and Keith lagging behind. But he didn’t mind as he took in more of the castle. He watched servants going from room to room and he noticed some guards standing around.

 

When they reached the top of the stairs, Coran turned to face the two of them.

 

“Lance, You’ll be meeting with Princess Allura. You too Keith. Your brother and Hunk should already be there,” He nodded towards an empty hallway, devoid of angels other than a few guards.

 

“I have to tend to a few things but I hope to see you two again,” Coran smiled and walked down another hallway.

 

“Great… the princess,” Lance muttered and ran a hand through his hair, making it worse. It was already a tangled mess from the stunt he had pulled earlier. Lance took a deep breath, causing his wings to ruffle against the floor of the hallway.

 

He had a look of what seemed like despair and a sense of dread filled Keith. What was it about the Princess that had Lance so agitated? Not only that. If she was so bad what was going to happen to himself?

 

“Let’s go. I want to get this over with.” Lance started walking down the hall Coran had gestured to. With Lance’s long legs, Keith had to jog to catch up.

 

“Who is the Princess?” Keith asked, hesitantly. He wasn’t sure if this was a touchy subject so hopefully, he didn’t come on too strong.

 

“Princess Allura. She’s been ruling Altea for years now after her Father passed away. She’s an amazing Princess but boy can she be scary,” Lance looked over his shoulder at Keith.

 

A small playful smile danced on Lance’s lips and it was enough to calm Keith down. So she was just a bit scary. Not a tyrant at all. Of course, his brain had to jump to conclusions like that.

 

After that, the two walked, with Lance leading the way, in comfortable silence. Eventually, they reached two big ornate doors. Wooden with blue, pink and white jewels decorating the whorls engraved on the door.

 

Two guards were stationed at the door, lips pressed firmly together and devoid of any emotion. They bowed when the two approached and one stepped forward and spoke.

 

“Sir Lance. The Princess is inside. She is talking to Sir Hunk and the… other human”

 

Keith would have missed the glance the guard gave him if he had blinked. Seemed like some angels weren’t happy with Keith and Shiro being here. It put Keith on edge but he straightened his back to show that he didn’t let it get to him.

 

Lance nodded and the guard stepped back before turning towards the door. The two pushed open the door and bowed once again. Lance walked in, long legs carrying him in gracefully as Keith stumbled behind.

 

This room was prim and proper, something you would expect from a Princess or any Royalty really. Papers were stacked neatly in one corner with an uncapped inkwell sitting precariously on the edge.

 

Keith’s eyes were drawn away from the wobbling inkwell when he heard the scrape of a chair against the hardwood floor. His eyes then fell on who he assumes would be the Princess. 

 

She gave off a strong aura. It wasn’t those weak princesses he would read in books. Not at all.

 

This Princess was wearing what seemed like leather armor and her hair was falling out of the bun that sat neatly atop her head. 

 

Keith felt the air beside him shift and he glanced over to see Lance was bowing. He turned to his left to see Shiro and Hunk were bowing as well. His brother looked uncomfortable but then Keith spotted the light flush on his cheeks.

 

Huh… so Shiro had a little schoolboy crush on the Princess? Keith bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. He followed everyone’s example and bowed.   
  
This was going to be interesting.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not being able to update in so long. I've been fairly busy with school and momentarily lost my motivation for this fic. But I'm back! Theo, the artist who has done art for this fic will not be working with me on the fic anymore. He's been fairly busy himself and I respect that. So from now on it'll just be my writing.
> 
> Anyways. I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.
> 
> Writer's Tumblr: [Hippotron](https://hippotron.tumblr.com/)


End file.
